1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved guitar support apparatus wherein the same is arranged to position and secure guitar members in a secured and stable relationship thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various support apparatus is utilized for maintaining instruments in a stable relationship to minimize damage and abrasion to the instruments during periods of non-use. Examples of prior art support rack apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,480 to Gathright wherein a support stand mounts a plurality of guitars formed of multiple linkages to secure a guitar upon one of a plurality of pairs foldable linkages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,161 to Uhrig sets forth an apparatus for supporting an instrument utilizing a plurality of pegs mounted in a triangular relationship to a rear surface of a guitar for positioning the guitar in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,441 to Landon sets forth a wire loop guitar support arrangement utilizing spaced arms to receive a guitar therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved guitar support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness and simplicity in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.